Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat, and in particular, a vehicle seat that has a first member and a second member bonded to each other with an adhesive agent.
When a vehicle seat is assembled, there are cases where components of this vehicle seat are bonded to each other with an adhesive agent. Especially when seat components are resin molded products that cannot be bonded to each other with welding, a bonding method using an adhesive agent is employed.
In some configurations in which components are bonded to each other with an adhesive agent, a projecting portion is formed to protrude from the adhering surface of a component (i.e., the surface of a component which faces another component) toward another component (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Document No. 2008-273053 A (“the '053 Document”)).
To give a more specific description of the bonding method described in the '053 Document, when components are placed close to each other at an adhering step, a projecting portion of a component is abutted against an adhesive agent layer coated on the other component in the direction from a tip end thereof. Then, the layered adhesive agent is pressed and widened by the projecting portion, thereby spreading out over a wide area. As a result, this enables the components to adhere well to each other while suppressing air from being trapped in the adhesive agent layer, or so-called voids from being generated therein.
In particular, according to the bonding method described in the '053 Document, the projecting portion is formed in the component such that it linearly and continuously extends from one end of the bonded surface of the component to the other end. Thus, when the components to be mutually bonded are placed close to each other and the above projecting portion is pressed against the adhesive agent, the adhesive agent is widened on the sides of the projecting portion and along the continuously extending direction of the projecting portion. As a result, the bonding method described in the '053 Document enables the components to adhere to each other in good condition without the need to apply an adhesive agent at multiple sites on the adhering surface of the component to which the adhesive agent is to be applied.
However, according to the bonding method described in the '053 Document, as described above, the projecting portion is continuously formed from one end to the other end of the bonded surface of the component, which is provided with the projecting portion. In this configuration, it is difficult to suppress the adhesive agent from being deformed and sticking out from the edges in a direction along which the projecting portion is continuously formed. Therefore, for example, if a load is input along the above continuing direction, the bonded components may be separated from each other.
For example, if a first member and a second member can be fitted to each other, an adhesive agent layer is formed between the first and second members around their fitting parts. In this configuration, it is necessary to stabilize the bonding state of both members so that their fitting state is maintained in good condition. In addition, it is necessary to further improve a bonding strength at which the first member adheres to the second member and a fitting strength at which one of the members fits into the other member.
Moreover, if the first member and the second member are fittable to each other, it is necessary to configure the first and second members such that one of these does not rotate relative to the other while maintaining their stiffness.
If the above projecting portion extends on the bonded surface in a predetermined direction, when a load is placed in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the projecting portion, the bonded members are, in many cases, released from the bonding state. In this case, they may be separated easily from each other. For this reason, if a projecting portion is formed to extend in a predetermined direction, it is necessary to further improve a strength at which both members adhere to each other.